Tango
by Murmeltierchen
Summary: It s her birthday, they dance and they share more. Much more.


This is my third Fanfic for this pairing and I don`t really like the way it came out. But it`s not so horrible that I wouldn`t post it. Maybe somebody likes it.

Anyway, it was inspired by sooooo many things.

First of all: the Tango scene in the movie Easy Virtue, starring Collin Firth and Jessica Biel.

Second: the Tango scene in scent of a woman, starring Al Pacino.

Third: The last scene of season 4 episode 7 of Gossip Girl, Chuck and Blair on the Concert Grand. Just loved it all the way through.

Fourth: I stole from Benedict who said: "Damn good shag." Sorry love!

And last but not least: I brought in the mantelpiece again, just for Dizzybunny.

Please give me some review about what could be better and what should not be in there.

They are probably a little out of character, sorry for that.

Disclamiere: I own nothing of Sherlock, even though I would love to own Mycroft for personal reasons! XD

* * *

><p>Tango<p>

It was late in the evening in central London when a man was followed by a woman into a very expensive restaurant.

The head waiter greeted them as soon as they had stepped over the threshold.  
>"Mister Holmes, Miss Jones, good evening. If you would follow me please."<br>This was the sort of restaurant where the silverware was made of gold, so a man like Mycroft Holmes was courted like a king. In fact this specific restaurant held a standing order to stay open for him all night.  
>Edward, the head waiter, lead them to a table in a more private area where they could not be seen from outside.<p>

The floors and walls were covered in antique oak and expensive paintings were hanging above their heads.  
>"Edward, I`d like a large glass of Merlot please. And please be so kind to dim the lights a little." said Anthea Jones and laid her Blackberry on the table.<p>

"The usual for me, please, Edward and if you`d be so kind to play some music. Nothing too aggressive. Chopin or Schumann will do very nicely, thank you." Mycroft always knew in which mood she would be and chose the right music.

"Very well sir." Edward nodded and left.

They were the only guests.

The lights dimmed and both sighed in relieve.

"My eyes appreciate that. The artificial light at the office is just too bright." she said softly.

"Remind me to change that as soon as possible." He answered and hung his always present umbrella over the chair next to his.  
>He unbuttoned his jacket and relaxed into his seat. At least as much as Mycroft Holmes was capable of relaxing. To a normal human being he looked stiff as a board.<br>The bags under his eyes were a little more visible than usual she noticed. Looking at him she saw other signs of him being tired.  
>His tie was little pushed down. Just a little as if to make breathing easier. His hands lying in his lap forgotten.<p>

And the he stretched out his legs. She thought about it for a while and couldn`t recall seeing him like this any time before.

Music started to play very quietly. Chopin. Piano concerts.  
>It was soothing without being boring and she drifted off, back to the hours lying behind them.<p>

She had been waiting in his car when it had waited for him outside his large house.

He had gotten in at exactly 6:30 am and she had handed him his coffee.  
>Black. No sugar.<br>"Good morning, Sir."

"Good morning, Anthea." He took a sip of his coffee and she handed him a printout of his schedule for the day.

"That is a very appealing dress." he said and she looked down at herself.  
>Yes, it was a nice dress. Black, figure hugging, with long puffy sleeves and a deep rectangular neckline. It was short and stopped two inches above her knee.<br>She hadn`t really thought about being pretty when she had put it on that morning. But of course he noticed which dress it was.

"Thank you, Sir. You bought it for my birthday last year."

He was still reading his schedule and answered absentmindedly:  
>"Yes. I thought and still think it suites you very well." he paused.<p>

"Why is David scheduled for 4 o'clock?"  
>"The PM wishes to talk to you about the situation in Israel. His secretary was rather insistent."<p>

"Well, I shall have to see him then." He sighed and took another sip while handing her back the paper.  
>They had been driven through London and neither had said another word. She had gone back to her Blackberry abd he had started to look out the window and sipping his coffee in silence.<p>

At the ministry she had gone into her office and he had shut his oak door behind himself.

The morning went on without any extraordinary occurrences.

A little riot here and a stolen election there.  
>He had lunch with the secretary of defense and she had sat next to him answering E-Mails and chatting with another PA.<p>

He had coq au vin and a chardonet. She had coffee.

She never ate when he was around. He sometimes had a thought that needed to be typed down as soon as possible and while busy eating one could not type. So she ate when he was away or talking on the phone.

Afternoon had come with a big surprise. At 3:30 the PM had stormed into her office followed by a young male PA and a heavily armed bodyguard. She could tell from the bulges in his jacket and trouser leg.

"Miss Jones, it`s rather urgent for me to speak to speak to Mycroft now." he had said with a forced smile.

"Of course Sir. Please wait for a short moment. He is on the phone with the Greek ambassador."

She walked over to his heavy office door, knocked and entered.

He was still talking. One hand swinging his umbrella the other one holding the phone to his ear.

In addition to English he spoke German, French, Italian, Spanish, Japanese and Chinese and now she heard him talk in a spotless Greek.

She walked over to his desk, grabbed a pan and a sheet of paper.

"David, my office, now, urgent." She wrote and handed it to him.

He read it and stiffened slightly. Interrupting the ambassador he said a quick good bye and promised to call back later.

The receiver had barely touched the cradle when he asked:

"What is he doing here? Our appointment was scheduled for 4 o´clock at Downing Street." He stood and walked to the door.

"I don`t know sir. He just said it was urgent for him to speak with you."

He had reached the door and left his umbrella next to it before stepping out side. She followed him.

"David! What is the matter? I had you on my list for 4 o´clock." Mycroft Holmes shook the PM`s hand, on his lips the sweetest fake smile. Anthea called it `David-Smile´. Reserved for the current Prime Minister.

"The Israeli are arming themselves. We have satellite footage confirming it." He blurted out.

"Yes, we know. It`s our satellite after all." Mycroft looked only a little annoyed about receiving old information.

"Well, I doubt that you have seen them opening their nuclear rocket storages. They are quite confident in what they are doing." The other PA handed Mycroft a foto and she looked over.

It _was_ an open nuclear storage.

`Damn´ she thought, `why wasn`t I informed?´ She took the foto out of his hands and read the time printed on it.

13:21:43. She looked at the big digital clock occupying her wall.

13:32:56. Elven minutes and thirteen seconds.

That was impossible. It takes almost 20 minutes from Downing street to their current location, plus traffic and red lights and the time to get ready...

"You figured it out quite fast." Said Mycroft who was looking at her and made her head snap around to him.

"Sir?"

"It`s a fake obviously." he said matter of factly.

"What are you talking about?" the PM was looking from her to Mycroft and back.

"You have been tricked. Who gave you this information?" Taking it from Antheas hands he held up the sheet with the picture on it.

"The iranian ambassador brought it to my attention."

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. To every body else it looked as if he was considering a fact. To her it was a sign that he had already come to a conclusion.

They had started to pull information from every source they knew.  
>It had taken them them nearly six hours to find the Iranian ambassador who had already fled the country. They found him in Rome from where he was taken back to London.<p>

Another two hours of questioning until he admitted that his party was planning a coup to gain power over the Iran military to attack Isreal.

By that time, Mycroft had made three dozen phone calls, met with six advisers, had gone to Downing Street and nether eaten nor drank anything.  
>She had taken his calls, stopped any irrelevant information from getting to him, had gone with him to Downing Street, had picked up his dry cleaning and brought it to his house and drank <em>one <em>cup of tea.

After that he had left his office and knocked on her open door.  
>She had been typing her report and sent some E-Mails.<p>

"Anthea, would you like to have a late night bite? It is your birthday after all." He had smiled very slightly only for her to notice.

"Is it Sir?" she glanced on the date stamped on the letter lying next to her.

"I am certain. I double checked before I joined you in the car this morning. 16th of May."  
>She nodded. She had forgotten.<p>

"I believe you are correct."

"That is also the reason why you are wearing this dress today. You did not remember it was your birthday but you subconsciously picked this dress for you to wear today because it was a gift from me last year." He looked at her and his eyes took in her appearance.

He looked from her sleeves to her chest and down over her waist to the round curves of her hips.

`Oh, that is new.´ she thought noticing his searing eyes.

"It really is a lovely dress." She agreed and his eyes shot back up to hers.

"I have been saving it for a special occasion."  
>"Well then let`s make it one." He said and turned around swinging his umbrella.<p>

She shut off her computer and quickly grabbed her purse and Blackberry.

He was waiting at the door holding it open. She gave him a smile. This was the first time and probably the last that he would do that.

They had gotten into the car and now they were here. Alone in an overly expensive restaurant.

Her Merlot and his Chardonnay arrived and Mycroft turned a little to look at her, sipping the red liquid. She was leaning against the back rest, legs crossed gracefully. She grabbed her glass and took a long enjoying sip. He watched as her throat moving as she swallowed and found it equally graceful.

Suddenly there was an idea in his head.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" He got up and went to the bar. After having spoken in a low voice to Edward he returned only seconds later. He relaxed into his seat again.

He went back to observing her again and this time she looked back.

He watched her hair sway from side to side when she turned her head and how her fingers curled around the handle of her glass. He had to admit that she was a very good example of her gender. When he had chosen her he had done so because of her skills but he had to confess that she had been the most elegant and appealing of the applicants.

Her eyes were still studying his face.

`Why is he looking at me like that?´ she cocked her head to one side and noticed his eyes flicker to the curve of her neck, following it, only for a tiny second.

It came to her.

`Oh!´ She inhaled deeply. `He really is a man, an ice man but a man after all. And obviously ice can melt.´

Suddenly his eyes shifted away from her to something behind her.

Edward had returned and now placed a pate with a large brown cupcake and a burning candle on top of it in front of her.

To say she was stunned would have been an understatement. She could feel her mouth open and quickly closed it.

"Happy birthday Miss Jones." Said Edward smiling and left.

She looked from the really big cupcake to Mycroft who now wore an expression full of smug. He raised his eyebrows and said oh so softly: "Make a wish."

She turned her attention back to cupcake and candle. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

With one very soft puff she blew out the candle.

Her eyes opened and she saw him watching her again, calculating this time.

Somehow the heat in the room must have turned up and she felt a tingling sensation low in her stomach. She could see some sort of emotions in his eyes. Before she had time to figure out what it was exactly he distracted her by saying:

"You should taste it. It`s made of the finest dark chocolate and filled with a delicious sweet cream. And of course it`s the first thing you eat today."

As if to confirm his words, her stomach growled loud enough for him to hear. They laughed and she grabbed a fork, diving into the dark pastry. She picked up a piece and brought it up into her mouth leaving a little bit of cream on the corner of her lips.

She looked up and straight into his eyes. There was no expression on his features. He was simply staring without moving so much as an eyelash.

Very slowly she darted out her tongue, his eyes following.

She ran it all the way around her mouth, eventually taking the cream with it.

He took in every move, pupils a little wider than usual.

"It is called `black tango´. Dark an mysterious on the out side and sweet and soft on the inside. It`s my favorite." He said while staring back at her.

"I can see why." She gave him a slow smile.

He reacted by shaking his head softly to get rid of what ever dace he was in.

"Edward!" he called out loud and 3 seconds later the man stood at their table.

"Sir?"

"Play the tango from Easy Virtue, if you would be so kind."

"Certainly sir." the waiter all but ran to comply.

Mmycroft Holmes surprised her again.

He raised a hand and undid his red tie, sliding the silky material off and lying it neatly on the table. The he undid the first three buttons of his shirt. Now it was her time to stare.

He rose from his chair extending a hand to her. He had not stopped looking at her.

The Tango started and she felt a new shiver of excitement run through her.

He would be good at this she could tell.

She laid her palm on his and he pulled her up.

The dance floor was in the middle of the restaurant. The lights were a little more dimmed making the scene more sensual.

He let go of her hand and she turned to him so they were standing very close. She raised her arms and as if it was the most natural thing in the world he leaned in, wrapping his arms around her, bringing their foreheads together. She gasped when his hands made contact with her body. Simultaneously she breathed in his scent. A little bit of musk and an expensive after shave.

`Has he always smelled like this?´ she wondered. But all her thoughts were blocked when he started to lead her to the rhythm. At first they only moved forwards and backwards slowly. Swaying to the music.

Then he pushed her away turning her around so her back was pressed against his front. Pressed against him she could feel his breath on her neck and it sent a wave of passion down her spine.

He turned her back, now flush against his front and started to spin them around in tight circles.

She wanted to be active too so when he slowed she pushed one of her legs between his making him stop and stare at her. Very slowly she lowered herself, one knee bended the other extended between his while staring into his eyes.

He showed some small signs of the passion she felt running through her. His eyes were a dark brown now, his breathing a little uneven.

He pulled her back up, stepped to the side and made her feet drag over the floor when he held her side flush against his. Getting back into rhythm he snapped back and started to walk her backwards again. Pushing her away and only holding on to the fingers of one hand he tugged and she rolled herself back into him. She heard him take a sharp breath when her bottom made contact with his thighs. She turned back and they were so close that she could see her reflection in his eyes. Down in the heat between her thighs something was tightening. Desire.

He was dancing perfectly and she was sure he had learned it a long time ago, but so had she. Feeling daring she pushed his feet apart with one of her own making him stand taller and his mouth opened a bit.

He pushed her away again and this time pulled her back with force. She threw her arm over his shoulder bringing their heads closer together. She was panting and felt a beat of sweat run down the valley between her breasts. He tightened his hold on her, making a turn with his upper body, making her leg curl around his and giving them a chance to look each other in the eye.

Equally heated expressions. Bodies pressed together. That was when she Anthea Jones realized something: Mycroft Holmes was in no way and ice man. He just knew when there was no time for emotion.

The next thing she knew he had her hoisted up so she was partially wrapped around his waist. At the next beat of the music she turned her head sharply to one side, arching her neck. She could feel his hard thigh pressing between her legs and smell a little of his male scent.

He lowered her back to the ground, still in sync with the music. She danced the last bars by stepping one foot over the other making her hips brush deliciously against his.

At the last note she stamped her foot on the floor and stood flush against him.  
>Staring into each others eyes, breathing hard, they stayed in position for at least 2 minutes. Then her eyes wandered to his lips and the tension snapped. He let go of her handy and grabbed her head bringing it to his, their lips clashing together.<p>

Anthea moaned deep in her throat. She felt his lips move against hers and they were much softer than she would have thought.

Her body relaxed against his and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her nails raking over the soft her there. She felt him shiver and his arms tightened around her waist.

This was a revelation. Mycroft Holmes was passionate and full of sexual hunger.

His tongue was sliding against hers. She moaned as she felt his arms move. One hand cupping the back of her neck the other one pushing her lower body against his.

She decided she wanted more. She raised one leg and slid it up his thigh making her dress hitch up.

Grinding herself a little against him she moaned again. A moment later she realized that she felt his arousal against her thigh.

Oh he definitely knew what he was doing.

A soft ringing nose made them brake apart, gasping for air.

It was her phone trying to ring and vibrate itself off the table.

They shared a long heated look. She saw raw desire and lust in his eyes and was sure that she wore the same in hers.

The phone rang louder this time making them jump apart as if the other were on fire. He cleared his throat and she almost ran to the table and heard him follow her.

"Anthea Jones."

It was the driver asking if they were going to pull an allnighter or if they were planning to go home anytime soon.

She turned to Mycroft who was tucking his tie into his jacket pocket while observing her with narrowed eyes. It made him look like a predator and she felt heat rising up her neck.

"Yes Charles, we would like to leave now … . No there is no need. Thank you." At the last words she darted out a finger and scooped up some of the sweet cream from her barely touched cupcake. Very slowly she closed her lips around it and swallowed, enjoying the delicious taste with closed eyes.

Opening them again and looking into his once again rather hungry eyes she said: "I understand why you prefer this over anything else." she picked up her purse and went over to the bar.

"Edward, please forward the check to Mister Holmes office as usual. Thank you for the lovely surprise. Good night." She smiled.

"Good Night Miss Jones."

She found him standing at the door leaning on his umbrella, legs crossed. The sight made her shiver in anticipation of what was to come.

She walked past him to the door and he followed her. If this had been an ordinary situation he would have been the first to walk out, but this was anything but an ordinary situation. Stepping out side she felt his eyes burn into her back.

Once they were in the waiting car, they shared a long look. It took several minutes. His usual stern and unmoving expression had given way to reveal his desire. She bit her lower lip and made a decision for both of them.

There was a safe house usually occupied by wealthy or royal persons in need of hiding. She knew where this was going to end tonight and she didn`t want to wait silently next to him in the small space of this car during the long drive all the way through London to his house. Her place was not an option either. She owned a small cozy apartment which she held secret to him. She was sure he knew about it, but there was no need for him to know her that intimately.

She leaned forward, resting one hand on the seat next to her, giving Charles the address. When leaning back she saw his hand resting only a hairs breadth away from hers. Very slowly she spread her little finger away from his brothers and laid it oh so softly over his. He was looking out the window but she could tell by the way his shoulders stiffened that he way very aware of her presence and only a minute after she had moved her finger his ring finger crossed it self over her little one. He moved it slightly, stroking softly. She kept looking and typing at her Blackberry. Only three minutes later they arrived at the beautiful Victorian townhouse.

She wanted to tell Charles to go home, but Mycroft was faster:

"Charles, please be so kind to come back here at exactly 6:30 in the morning. Thank you. Have a good night." He took his umbrella and opened the car door. Walking around it, he held her door open. She stepped onto the sidewalk and pulled a set of keys and a key card out of her purse. The car left and he followed her up the stairs to the front door.

She unlocked it and stepped into the darkness. There was a complex security system on her right she remembered and she activated it by holding the key card against a flat panel on the wall. It beeped and she pressed a number of buttons. He had closed the door and now the only light source was the little screen in front of her.

She heard his clothes rustle behind her. Worried he might trip and fall she pressed a button that would start primary illumination. One last combination and the house would be a fortress.

`There. Now, where were we … .´ she trailed off, her thoughts extinguished from her brain when she saw him.

He stood in the center of the marble entryway. Without his jacket and without his waistcoat. His white shirt shining brightly as he looked back at her.

It was so very sexy. Mycroft Holmes without his armor.

He slowly undid the buttons on his cuffs.

"You tempered with the lights." Of course he had noticed.

She stepped closer until they were only an arms length apart.

"Yes."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Eager?" He undid his shirt buttons. One by one.

She stepped off her heels and turned around, holding her hair to ones side and he understood and lowered the zip on her back. He accidentally brushed her skin.

She turned back to him and let the expensive garment slide to the floor leaving her only in black silk stockings, pantys and strapless bra.

"Ready." she breathed out.

There was a moment of silence where they just stared into equally hungry eyes.

Then, moving in complete sync they grabbed for each other, pulling them together.

His slips claimed hers in desperate need.

She moaned, feeling his tongue slide into her mouth.

He walked her to the left into the large living room. There was a big sofa to the right with a table in front of it. On the left was a fireplace with two cozy armchairs and a large bear skin in front of it. But he walked her past all that and went straight for the concert grand occupying the rear part of the room.

His lips still attached to hers he let his hands wander from her waist down to the back of her knees and lifted her up until she was sitting on the big black piano. Standing between her open thighs his palms moved all the way up her legs over the insides of her thighs, to her stomach and up to caress her breast through the bra. Reaching around her and with one swift motion unhooked her bra making it fall away.

For the first time he separated their lips with a wet sound.

She held her eyes closed and drew a ragged breath.

`Oh my … .´ she thought and then slowly opened her eye lids. He was sitting on the piano bench, his eyes raking over her half naked body. Somehow he had managed to open the flap without making a sound. He slowly began to play another tango, not looking at the keys but staring at her figure lying on the black surface. Her legs were hanging over the rim and she slid forward a little until his head was at the same level as her aching core. She let her feet lower until they were pressing down on the keys. He just played around them. His gaze was of dark desire and lust and it made her want to grab him and have her wicked way with him.

But he had slowed the pace.

She laid back on her elbows watching him, how his shoulders moved while playing. She wished he would touch her. He had ignited the fire and now he was letting it burn down slowly. Just as she was about to complain to him, hie hand brushed her calf seemingly by accident and it made her twitch her leg. He kept playing and only seconds later it happened again on the other side and she hissed. And at the next bar his lips brushed the inside of her knee. It was a tingling sensation. He kissed the other side and she fell back enjoying his attention to her legs. His kisses now came more frequent now and they rose up her thighs. She pushed her pelvis a little in his direction and spread her legs a bit more, inviting him.

While kissing her legs and thighs he had kept up the playing. The higher he got the more he had to stretch his neck out and when he couldn`t go any further her finally rose to his feet.

Even though he stopped the playing, her blood was rushing so loudly in her ears that she still heard it. Finally he let go of the keys and touched her legs with open palms.

His lips were on her skin and wandered all over her sensitive areas. Her navel, the top of her pantys and finally her breast and it made her writhe beneath him, making her play shrill tones with her feet. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked on it and it went completely hard. One of her hands found it`s way into his hair, raking through it. She moaned. His pubic bone was making contact with her core and she suddenly realized that he still wore his trousers and his shirt was hanging around his slim frame.

She pushed against his chest and her nipple popped out of his mouth making him groan in disappointment. She pulled herself up into a sitting position and shoved his shirt off his shoulders. Her fingers were trembling when she stroked over the naked skin of his chest.

He was of a well shaped kind. Some sort of sport had given him frame and his arms looked strong. She pulled his head back and while kissing him open-mouthed her hands made quick work of his trousers, pushing them over hi hips leaving him in his dark blue boxers. But after that he caught her hands and pushed her back down onto the concert grand. She stared at him questioningly.

He said in a very husky voice: "It`s your birthday. This is my gift."

And with that he dipped his head and tugged her pantys down her legs. She helped him by shortly removing her feet from the keys.

Finally he paid attention to her throbbing sex.

She squealed when his lips got into contact and her head rolled back.

He was skilled. Sucking at her clit and lapping at her entrance, he had her moaning and gasping in no time. His shoulders were marked with red half moons where she had dug in her nails. She was close and he could tell by the way her pelvis rolled against his mouth. He took her legs and dragged them over his shoulders.

Her head shot up to stare down at what he was doing to her. His tongue had started to draw circles around her clit while still sucking it into his mouth.

Her hands darted to either side of the piano and curled around the rims holding on for dear life.

"Mycroft … ." She panted, warning him. His answer was to hum around her clit and it was her undoing. She came so hard she actually felt tears sting in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, god … ." She shrieked. From the force of her release momentarily blinded she could not see his small grin as he planted kisses over her apex. It took her several minute to calm down enough to move.

He had lowered her legs back down on the keys and now sat on the bench again. He was soothing her by stroking up and down her calves.

"Thank you." She finally brought out. "It wouldn`t have been more beautiful wrapped with a bow on top."

He was still looking at her through very dark eyes and she let her gaze fall down and realized the state of arousal he was in. She smiled, closed her legs and slid off the piano. She stepped around him, running her hand over his shoulder. She slowly started to work the tension from his shoulders, massaging carefully. He was very tense. She pressed down on a specific point and he groaned much to both of their surprise. She kept pushing and stroking at his skin, heating it up.

When she was satisfied with the result she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss too his ear.

He smelled like desire. Hot and slightly of sweat and musk. His after shave added a delicious note to the mix.

She inhaled deeply.

"You smell so good." she breathed softly into his ear.

She took his hand and pulled him off the bench to the fireplace. Standing in the flickering light she to look at him, really look at him.

Gone was the stern, stone cold and distant arrogant man.

In front of her stood a man who was completely focused on her without any other thought on his brilliant man. His only purpose seemed to be her needs. The warmth in his eyes touched her insides. Her heart twitched suddenly and it made her gasp.

She leaned in to to kiss him once again and he responded by wrapping her in his arms very tightly.

The kiss deepened and when she touched the back of his neck she discovered that he got goosebumps all over his back. He was stroking a very sensitive spot on the small of her back making her press her crotch against her.

She grew desperate in her need to feel him.

Her fingers peeled off his boxers and made quick work in getting them away into a very far corner of the room.

"Hmm … not eager at all." he observed and the smugness was dripping off his voice.

"No. But VERY ready."

She almost shrieked when he attacked her so fast she had trouble to keep up right only to be pushed down by him and onto the bear skin.

He came to lie between her spread legs and a desperate moan came from her when his erection made contact with her oversensitive skin.

With one of his knees he pushed one of her legs up over his hips and entered her with one roll of his pelvis. Mouth open, he let out a strangled sigh.

"It`s been … too long it seems." he gulped out.

She felt him pulse within her. She was tight and it made the sensation even more intense. She realized that the pulsing was his heart beating and while he licked her pulse point, her heartbeat got in sync with his.

He had not moved and she really wanted him to do so.

`Desperate times call for desperate measures.´ She decided and clenched her vaginal musceles around him.

He thrusted forward in utter surprise and promptly hit bottom. He pulled out almost completely and slid back in again. He found a rhythm that was both slow and sharp. His arms locked around her waist and hips, his head resting on her collarbone, alternating between nipping and biting on the delicate skin there. It was very warm in front of the fire and she could feel a thin layer of sweat covering his lower back when her nails raked up from his bottom to shoulders. She left red lacerations that would burn long after.

He suddenly pushed himself up on his arms, grabbing the leg that was not curled around his hip and brought it up over it. She slung her arms around his neck and he picked her up trying hard and succeeding not to slip out of her.

He rose to his feet, balancing her on his hips.

There was a piece of uncovered wall next to the mantelpiece and she squealed when on impact impact he was pushed into her.

He restarted his rhythm bringing her back to rub against the wall and it added a little burning to her mix of perceptions. She had no way of escaping his thrusts as the became more erratic.

She moaned every time he slid back into her and the way her lower stomach clenched she knew that it was close.

He was busy sucking on her left nipple and the heat started to coil where they were joined.

"Mycroft … Oh … my … god … !" She said between thrust. She bit down on his shoulder but it wasn`t helping to stop her orgasm from happening.

She shrieked and was spasming violently, taking him with her.

He thrusted into her one more time and then released himself inside with a loud heartbreaking vulnerable cry.

She did her best to keep them upright and grabbed the mantelpiece while experiencing the last tremors of clearly a mind blowing orgasm.

She could tell by the way his breath came against her chest that he had trouble to get back in control over his body functions. She smiled and stroked his now dark curly hair. He had curls like his brother. She was a little stunned. It was beautiful. And god, he was a damn good shag.

When he woke up he involuntarily groaned. His whole body was stiff and his muscles were hurting and there was a soreness in his crotch he hadn`t felt in a long time.

`What happened?´ He thought and his mind snapped on.

_The tango, their kiss, his finger stroking hers, the lights went on, her face when she saw him, kissing again, her, naked on the concert grand, her desperate moans, her, screaming his name as she came, the bearskin, the wall. _

_He had her three more times. Once on the armchair from behind. On the bearskin with her on top ans the last time she had been sleeping already but he had simply turned her to the fire very gently and pressed his crotch against her buttocks. She had lazily responded by opening her legs a little._

_She had moaned from the first to the last thrust, her oversensitive skin sore and her muscles hurting._

_She had blacked out after her orgasm, falling into his arms and he had drifted off while watching the light of the fireplace flicker over her skin._

His eyes snapped open. What time was it?

He looked around and found her lying next to him, her back in his direction and her buttocks pressing into his hip.

He looked at her naked body and admitted her beauty. Her hair had fallen down exposing her long slender neck. There was a bite mark on her shoulder, he looked at it and a memory came up.

_He had gripped her hips from behind and when she came her back arched up, pressing against his torso. As she started to clench around him he had bitten down on her shoulder while spilling his seed into her._

His eyes wandered down over the hollow of her waist to the curve of her hip. Fingers had imprinted themselves into her alabaster skin. Dark, round marks made by his finger. She would bare them for a long time.

They would probably hurt once she woke up and moved.

He had to admit he liked the thought of her being reminded of him every time she looked at her naked body.

Thoughts about their future working relationship entered his mind. He had enjoyed to let himself go, it had been a very long time since he had done so, but for the sake of both their lives he knew there was no way to have a relationship with him. He lived and breathed his work and he knew she was aware of that.

He had turned while thinking and finally found an old `probably Victorian´ clock hanging from the wall showing him that they had 45 minutes until the car arrived.

He decided to wake her as cautious as possible.

He leaned in and kissed first the dark bruises on her hips, then let his tongue glide over her waist and stopped when he reached the bite mark. He planted an open mouthed kiss there and then stopped because she stirred and turned her head in his direction, sighing sleepily.

She opened her eyes to him and he could see how her mind started to work and her thought process brought back the memories of last night.

And without hesitation – she smiled. A bright, happy, satisfied smile.

He couldn`t breath. It was so beautiful. He suddenly dind`t care anymore.

They would make this work.

He was the British government after all.

END

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think.<p>

Should there be more?


End file.
